1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens systems and, more particularly, to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, image sensor chips, such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), have become smaller in size. Therefore, there is a need for miniaturizing a zoom lens to match the image sensor chips, while maintaining an optical performance of the zoom lens at the same time.